


The Mitchell Daughter {EastEnders}

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Baby, Drama, EastEnders - Freeform, F/M, Family, Hurt, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia-Rose Mitchell is Phil Mitchell's eldest daughter. She's different to her family. She wants to make something of herself. What will happen when Lia meets someone who fathers her baby? Lia's life grows more complicated when she realises the father of her unborn baby is actually her cousin's ex-husband - Jack Branning.Will the Mitchells stand by Lia? Can Ronnie help Lia through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mitchell Daughter {EastEnders}

**Author's Note:**

> All I own is Lia-Rose Mitchell, Gracie-Rose Mitchell and my storylines. 
> 
> Everything else belongs to the BBC

Lia-Rose sat in the pub in France. She was on a trip with her friends from College. She had been studying Child care. Lia was the daughter of Phil Mitchell. She had a brother Ben and a sister Louise. Lia had tried to be different to her father as she wanted to have a career.

"Lia! You want to do shots?" Lia's best friend Sophie asked. Lia nodded. Sophie handed her three shots. "Down in one?"

"Too right."

Lia and Sophie downed the shots. Both girls looked up as a guy sat down next to Lia. "Well, I think my night has been made," Lia said.

The guy looked up and smirked. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked. Lia nodded and smiled.

"Vodka and coke."

The guy got Lia her drink. Sophie walked off leaving Lia with the guy. "So, what's your name?" Lia asked.

"Jack."

Lia smirked. "I'm Lia-Rose but just call me Lia."

A few hours later, Lia and Jack had gone to a booth and they were flirting. "What do you say you and I get out of here and have some fun?" Jack suggested.

Lia smirked again and she nodded. "No wife waiting at home?"

"No."

Lia nodded. "Let's go then."

Jack took Lia to his place and the minute they were through the door, they started kissing passionately. Jack took her up to the bedroom. After Jack and Lia undressed each other, Jack pushed her onto the bed and eventually, it led onto something more...

One Week Later.

It was a rainy day in Albert Square. Lia pulled up in the black cab. "Keep the change."

After getting her suitcase out, she looked around and saw her brother Ben. "Ain't you got a hug for your sister?" Lia called. Ben came over and hugged his sister. "What have I missed?" Lia asked.

"Not much. Dad and Sharon are rowing again," Ben informed her. Lia rolled her eyes. "How was France?"

Lia shrugged and smiled. "Was okay. Soph and I had a laugh," Lia said.

A Few Hours Later.

Lia hadn't seen any of her family since she arrived back in the square. She had seen Ian Beale but she didn't get on with him despite him being Ben's half brother.

Lia sat at home on her phone. She was uploading pictures of her France trip onto her Facebook account. She uploaded a quick status -

Lia-Rose Mitchell - Had an amazing trip to France with my besties Sophie, Jess and Leanne. Met an amazing guy ;) no telling what I got up to. Have to go back again soon. What you saying girlies? Xo

Lia logged out just as the door opened. "I ain't splashing out on takeaway when there's food in the house," Phil said.

"Not even for me?" Lia asked.

Phil looked up and saw his daughter standing there. "How long you been back?" He asked.

"Couple hours. Wanted to surprise you all," Lia said.

Phil nodded and hugged his daughter.

Six Weeks Later.

Lia had been throwing up for a couple of weeks and she had been worried. Her period was late by three weeks. She didn't want to worry in case it was due to stress.

Lia went out of the house and bumped into Ronnie. "Where you off to in a hurry?" Ronnie asked.

Lia didn't know what to say. She knew Ronnie would insist she tell Phil. "I erm, I-"

"Lia?

Lia broke down crying so Ronnie took her over to her house. After everything that Ronnie had done, Lia still loved her cousin. When Ronnie had been in Prison, Lia was staying with her Gran and uncle Grant. "Right sweetie, what's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

Lia looked up. She didn't know weather she could trust Ronnie or not. Roxy would no doubt spill to Sharon but she wasn't too sure on Ronnie. "Remember how I went to France a few weeks ago?" Lia asked. At Ronnie's nod, Lia continued. "I met a guy there, we had a few drinks needless to say we had sex but we didn't have a condom and now my period is late and I'm throwing up," Lia admitted.

Ronnie was shocked. "You had a one night stand without a condom?" Ronnie asked. All Lia could do was nod. She was too scared to say anything else. "Do you know the guys name?"

Lia shook her head. She knew her family would be able to find the guy and do some damage to him. Therefore she lied. "No, I never got his name."

Ronnie nodded and she looked at Lia. "Look, I'll go and buy you a test but you should tell Phil as soon as," Ronnie said. Lia was about to protest but Ronnie stopped her. "Its for the best."

Lia stayed at the house while Ronnie went to buy the pregnancy test. When Ronnie returned she gave Lia a kiss on the head and handed her the test. "Go on sweetie."

Lia went upstairs and took the test. She was shaking. She knew her dad would go mad. Sharon would offer Lia her support. She wasn't too sure on how Ben and Jay would react.

The time on Lia's phone went off which meant it was time. Time to find out weather or not she was having a strangers baby. Lia puck the test up and turned it over. There was one word.

POSITIVE.

Lia was pregnant. She left the bathroom and went downstairs. "Well?" Ronnie asked. Lia couldn't speak so she handed Ronnie the test. "I'm sorry."

Lia broke down crying. Ronnie held her. "C-Could you come with me to tell my dad?" Lia asked. Ronnie nodded.

After Lia had calmed down a bit, Ronnie got her jacket and made her way over to Phil's house with Lia. "I'm gonna be killed," Lia mumbled. Ronnie smiled slightly and she hugged Lia.

They walked into the house and Lia started shaking again. She was crying and it was obvious. They went into the living room and saw Phil, Sharon, Ben and Jay. Immediately, Phil looked up and saw his daughter in tears. "What's happened?" He asked.

Ronnie looked at him and then at Lia. "I can't."

Ronnie nodded and she sat down. "This won't be easy to hear but there's nothing you can do about it," Ronnie said. She could tell Phil was growing impatient.

"Ronnie, tell me now," Phil demanded. If anyone had hurt his daughter then there would be hell to pay.

Ronnie took a deep breath but Lia beat her to it. "I'm pregnant!"


End file.
